Acting Romeo
by Secret Starr
Summary: Orihime goes to see the school play...who knew that Ishida was in it? And who knew what jealousy is until she goes and sees it. Orihime/Ishida and Ichigo/Rukia when you squint at it. A sequel to Acting Juliet, which you don't need to read to get this 1


This is a sequel to ACTING JULIET with Ichigo and Rukia as the main paring. (You don't need to exactly read it, but it would be more helpful if you did.)

So due to persuasion, I'm making a sequel for those who wanted it. Don't get your hopes high! I don't really know Ishida and Orihime too well, so their characters might be a little (or a lot) off.

Dedicated to Silver-Rose-Rae, Raneechaan, and U.Ta.Ne...unless it sucks. Than they can deny ever liking the first and suggesting a second.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...not even the Clorox kind...

_ACTING ROMEO_

_

* * *

_

_'Why does he have to kiss her so much? The balcony scene was bad enough...but why did she have to get the "poison" off his lips anyway? This doesn't makes sense!" Orihime thought to herself._

_'Oh! Look what I've done!' Her mind exclaimed, looking at the slight bleeding on her hands. 'I've been clenching my fists for so long and so hard I'm bleeding!'_

_It was true, she had her hands formed into fists since the first time she saw Ishida and Rukia have the balcony scene kiss...which she noticed later on that Ichigo barely watched the play at all until the very end of it, and even then his face had his eyebrows furrowed and his fists still showed the white knuckles that could only mean he too had clenched his fists in jealous rage._

_Seeing the audience stand to applaud the performers work, she too raised with some of the first people to stand for them, watching in anger at how Ishida (again!?) kissed Rukia and everyone in the auditorium when wild over the "romance" of it all._

_"Sorry guys, I need to use the ladies room!" Orihime told the boys cheerily, while they in return mumbled that they would meet up with her in the gym for the cast party._

_Now washing up her bloody hands, she glared at herself in the mirror and tired to get a grip on being happy again._

_'After all, it was only a play!' She thought, a smile now on her face as she dried her hands with a paper towel and made her way to the gym, hearing it before actually seeing it._

_"Ishida! Ishida!" Orihime called, seeing and following the black haired boy who turned at the sound of her voice._

_He smiled. "Oh, Orihime, nice to see you. Did you see the performance?" He asked her quietly._

_"Yes, I did actually." She said, faking a smile._

_"Hey!" She said, as if an idea has suddenly struck her. "Why don't we get a drink?!"_

_"Sure, there's a punch table right over h-"_

_"Let's go to the drinking fountain out in the hall! Great idea!" Th brunette exclaimed, dragging a confused Romeo behind her._

_"So what do you really want to talk about?" Ishida asked, his voice flat at her suspicious behavior._

_"Well...it's...umm..." She started unsure of herself as the pair watched Ichigo walk down a separate hall with a scowl more angst-y than ever before._

_"Well...urm..." She took a deep breath. "Are-you-and-Rukia-going-out?" She asked, her voice rushed, the words coming out of her in a wave of panic._

_He cocked his head a little and looked at her confused._

_"No..." He said slowly, questioning her question._

_Orihime sighed in relief, clasping her hands behind her back._

_"Well that's good!" She exclaimed. "You guys looked like you loved each other up on the stage, you guys are great actors!"_

_"Look, you want to go on a walk?" He asked her._

_Now it was her time to hesitate, but she soon answered his question, cheerily as ever._

_"Yeah, sure! Sounds great!"_

_The pair walked uncertainly down the halls of the empty school, the abandoned halls echoed their foot steps and made the situation even more uncomfortable._

_"So...so..." Orihime tried to make conversation to break the awkward situation._

_"Look, I don't thinks this has much about what the play was about and much more about the people in it." Ishida as, stopping to leans against a wall._

_Orihime stopped to look at him and sighed._

_"No, your right, I was jealous...it's just that-"_

_"Do you love me?" Ishida said bluntly, folding his arms across his chest, holding back on coming laughter at her squirming under his question, and feeling pity at putting her under pressure at the same time._

_Orihime thought. She once had a crush on Ichigo, jealous how Rukia had been prized in his eyes since the first time she saw them together...but now she saw that she had slowly forgotten her crush for Ichigo to her love for Ishida..._

_...But what did he think?! He was looking at her over the rims of his glasses, patiently waiting for her answer to a life changing question._

_He thoughts ran even faster in her head._

_'But if he does...'...'but if he doesn't...'_

_"Yes." She whispered quietly._

_"Sorry, what was that?"_

_One of her eyes twitched. Was he really going to make her say that again?!_

_"I love you!" She almost yelled, now recalling the loudness of her answer as she covered her mouth with both of her hands._

_"Ah."_

_"Well...what does that mean?" She asked shakily, feeling as if not only would she be rejected, but that he wouldn't even want to be friends anymore as well._

_"What it means is that I can do this."_

_Ishida now strolled to her in a quick stride, grabbing her shoulders and forcing a hard kiss on her lips._

_It softened as his hands moved to her waist and hers to her shoulders._

_He tore them apart and started walking back towards the gym, whistling a tune to himself._

_"Ishida, do you love me?" Orihime asked confused at his actions._

_He turned at the sound of her voice._

_"You decide."_

_He loved seeing how her jaw dropped at his purposely unanswered question._

_The corners of his mouth raised._

_"Of course I do."_

_She walked to him as he carefully wrapped his fingers in and out of hers and they stayed that way until they heard the noise of the gym roaring with people talking and laughing inside of it._

_Ishida looked around in the crowed for a certain Juliet named Rukia. (Damn her shortness!)_

_He found her, asked Orihime to wait for him, and sneaked over to Rukia who also excused himself from Ichigo, who whispered something along the lines of "What the hell?"_

_"So, you think it worked?" Romeo asked Juliet, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose._

_"Oh yeah." Rukia responded, seeing Ichigo's and Orihime's jealous faces at having the two talk together in private after their intimate performance._

_The two actors looked at each other, and said the same thing at the same time to the other._

_"You kiss better."_

_

* * *

_

The end. If you liked it, review it. If you hated it, review it. Either way, hope you liked it or that it gave you a laugh at it's brilliance or stupidity.

Comment and Flame all you like! Mush, Huskies, Mush!


End file.
